Nadare Yuki
| status =Alive | birthdate =December 30 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =6 feet | weight =59 kg | blood type =O | hometown =Ukigakure | homecountry =Ukigakure | livingcountry =Ukigakure | affiliation =Ukigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =ANBU Black Ops | previous occupation = | team =None | previous team = | partner =??? | previous partner = | family =??? | clan =??? | clanbranch = | rank =Jōnin | classification = | reg =FL8912 | academy =10 | chunin =15 | jonin =17 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Ice Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =High Chakra Supply | nature =Water Release Wind Release Ice Release | jutsu = Kenjutsu: Oni Blade Shadow Clone Jutsu Ice Release: Frozen Soul Ice Release: Arctic Storm Ice Release: Frozen Rasengan Water Release: Great Tsunami Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere ??? | taijutsu = | weapons =Large Kunai, Large Shuriken | tools = Zama Blade }} Zaires (ザイレス, Zairesu) is a Jōnin of Ukigakure, whose masterful control of his Ice Release gave him the title of Frozen Soul (冷凍魂, Reitō tamashī). However, his lazy fighting style earned him the moniker, Lazy Fighter. He is recognized by many shinobi in Ukigakure, and is known to be one of the more skilled jōnin of Ukigakure. He's currently a member of the Ukigakure ANBU, serving as a leader of a tactical squad. As a child, Zaires wore a navy blue sleeved shirt, along with an icy blue scarf, along with jeans the same colour as his scarf. His mainly dark blue hair reaching his forehead, with the tips being outlined in icy blue, while the tips were white. Once he was an adult, his hair took a more violet colour, his hair now reaching his eyes. He wears a sleeveless royal purple undershirt, and on top of it, he wears a black trench coat that drags on the ground. With an all new dark purple scarf, Zaires carries a blade with the properties of truth seeker orbs summoned by the Six Paths Sage Mode. His oaky blue eyes are something that have been talked about by all his comrades, and many say that his eyes are of a different world. As his moniker, Lazy Fighter suggests, Zaires is said to be a lazy individual, and while this is true to and extent, Zaires is a skilled and dedicated fighter. Zaires is lazy in the aspect of work. He see's no point for individual missions, and instead asks to train his combat skills, and to sneak into other shinobi nations. Ukigakure commonly denies him that right, and instead of being angry, Zaires puts it off, until he asks again and again. On the battlefield, Zaires is a force to be reckoned with. Known as the Frozen Soul on the battle field, his Ice Release is one of his most powerful tactics. His dedication to always win, no matter what, always keeps him going, and with his almost impossible amount of stamina, Zaires can keep fighting, even if his opponents tire out. Born to a set of rich and wealthy parents, Zaires' birth to them was a blessing, when in reality, it would be their downfall. Almost immediately after Zaires' birth, their family began to lose their riches, until they were living on the streets of Ukigakure. Zaires became an orphan when he was ten years of age, and began to live in the streets as one of the poorer people of Ukigakure. His natural talent first shone during a scuffle. A fully grown man had come by the street where the poorer ones lived, and coincidentally attempted to steal of Zaires' savings. Zaires suddenly woke due to some 'sixth sense'. Seeing the man robbing him, he yelled out. The man panicked, and began to run, which only prompted Zaires to chase the man. Even though the man was fit, and much more nourished, the skinny Zaires somehow quickly caught up to the man. Attempting to shove the man, Zaires accidentally, and unknowingly, mixed chakra into the shove, which threw the man forward, crashing him into a fruit stand, and breaking a few of his ribs. Zaires hastily collected his savings and began to head back to his 'home', which was a bunch of spare rags, Zaires was surrounded by masked men, before being grabbed, and taken to the leader of Ukigakure. Zaires was questioned by Ukigakure Kage, asking about how Zaires broke a fully trained Jonin's ribs. Zaires told the Kage what had happened. Amazed about what had happened, and how Zaires somehow mixed chakra into his shove, the Kage immediately allowed Zaires to attend the best shinobi academy in Ukigakure. When Zaires was first admitted, the test to graduate was only a week away. Zaires, after practicing for one day, decided that he had worked enough. Then came the graduation test. Everyone expecting Zaires to fail, snickered as he went up. He easily performed the technique required to pass, shocking everyone. Upon graduation, Zaires was assigned a team. Instead of focusing on the teamwork required of a team, Zaires put off his duties, skipping missions so he could train by himself, using his Water and Wind release. Zaires only became a Chunin when he was fifteen. Although many in Ukigakure know he would have become a Chunin sooner, potentially only a year after graduating from the academy. Two years after, Zaires was promoted to Jonin, although he would have become one earlier if he wasn't so lazy. As Jonin, he was sent on solo missions, which he obliged to do, as it was just him, and no one else to 'hinder' him. Within a month, Zaires had completed various A-ranked missions, along with a few S-ranked missions, and was soon entered as one of Ukigakure's ANBU black ops. It is due to his promotion as a member of the ANBU when he became much more well-known throughout Ukigakure. His Kekkei Genkai, was first used during a S-rank stealth mission to gain intel on the Land of Iron. Sent with a team of fellow ANBU black op members, they infiltrated the Land of Iron, and had gained the necessary intel before beginning their path home. On their trek home, they were intercepted by a group of shinobi from the Land of Iron. During the combat, Zaires decided to use a technique he had been practising, Ice Release: Frozen Soul. Activating the technique, he quickly removed the enemy ninja from the equation, and he earned his moniker, ' '' 'Frozen Soul' '' '. Kekkei Genkai Zaires possesses one Kekkei Genkai, his Ice Release, which is a combination of Wind Release and Water Release, and is also his most powerful and used branch of Ninjutsu in his wide and growing arsenal. Taijutsu Admittedly not Zaires' strongest suit, Zaires is still one of the better and more trained practitioners of Taijutsu. Using an Ukigakure shinobi exclusive Taijutsu fighting style, he is able to defeat many shinobi from other nations, and is one of the better users of the Ukigakure Martial Art. Genjutsu One of the few things Zaires is not strong in, Zaires has little to no affinity for Genjutsu, the strongest illusion he has ever used being Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique. Not else is much to be said about Zaires' Genjutsu low Genjutsu affinity other than that it is not his strong suit. Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Ice Release: Frozen Soul The technique which earned Zaires his namesake, Frozen Soul transforms the user into wraith of ice, giving them access to a whole new set of Ice Release techniques, and allows for all known Ice Release techniques to be used by them. Ice Release: Arctic Storm A technique invented by Zaires himself, Arctic Storm creates a large scale blizzard which lasts for an hour. During this time span, the user is unaffected by the technique, while the opponent feels the impact of the negative fifty degrees celsius temperatures. Ice Release: Frozen Rasengan The Frozen Rasengan is a technique invented by Zaires after studying the Rasengan, and infusing his Ice Release into the Rasengan to invent the Frozen Rasengan. Water Release: Great Tsunami This technique, Great Tsunami has only been used once by Zaires' ancestor, and is referred to as a 'final' technique. When used, this will utterly decimate the location, and has been rumoured to be able to destroy a landmass equivalent to Konohagakure and Kumogakure's landmass combined, and then some. Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blasts are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh when they collide, in a similar manner to how bullets function.